1. Related Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to control of acoustics within an interior space in a building, and is particularly concerned with a dynamic acoustic panel device, system and method.
2. Related Background
The acoustics of built spaces have a significant impact on the subjective perception of the quality of a space. Even spaces with proper acoustic design for a specific use often fail when subjected to the wide range of sound sources and levels required by modern multi-use venues and spaces. Most current systems for dealing with architectural acoustic issues in real-time rely on active acoustics which are electroacoustic solutions composed of microphones and loudspeakers. The limitations of these systems are related to complexity, placement and sophisticated usage. The passive acoustics of a space, which are the physical surfaces surrounding or enclosing the space (e.g. walls, ceiling, and floor) and their composition, contribute greatly to the acoustic characteristics but cannot typically be modified in a real-time or dynamic manner. The physical surfaces may be designed to provide selected passive acoustic properties, i.e. sound absorbing and sound reflecting characteristics, but these properties cannot be changed after installation of the surfaces. No effective systems exist to allow for simple modification of passive acoustics in a dynamic manner.
When designing the passive acoustics of a space, one of the most controllable elements is the reflection of sound within a space. The reflection of sound and its eventual decay is referred to as the reverberation time of a space. To control the reverberation rate of a space, acoustic engineers place reflective or absorptive panels in strategic locations within a space. The level of reflectivity or absorption of these panels is determined by standardized testing which establishes the coefficient of absorption for various materials based on their ability to absorb sound across a spectrum of frequencies.
In scenarios which may require regular re-tuning of room acoustics, e.g. for different types of performances in the space, it is known to use movable systems such as heavy drapes or reflective panels which can be physically changed to match the anticipated use of a space. However, switching from one type of passive acoustic panel to another is time consuming. There is currently no efficient system for quickly varying the level of absorption or reflection of a space to affect the reverberation rate, or to provide a wide range of adjustment so as to increase the reverberation rate potential of a space.